Never say Never
by rae89
Summary: 7th Year Fic!Harry receives a letter with a twist and someone sends Ginny a letter!A typical HG and RHr romance! With HBP spoilers!


Never say never

The morning was misty; the sun was low causing long shadows of the houses nearby. All the houses were the same, gardens were immaculate, each lawn was trimmed to perfection.

Dawn was upon the residence of Privet Drive and already temperatures soured. Silence. A lone crow cawed, breaking the oppressive silence. Not one living thing heard this except for a lonely teenager: a certain teenager who had raven black scruffy hair, the most brilliant green eyes and of course a thin lightening bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. Harry Potter was seated at his small wooden desk which had been Dudley's (given to Dudley on his 10th Birthday) as his parents hoped that someday Dudley would learn to write. However, as much as his parents nagged this never did happen so Harry had been given it – grudgingly.

Harry had been awake for most of the night trying to come to terms with the death of Professor Dumbledore. To Harry Dumbledore had been a mixture of a mentor and a granddad, and because of this Harry missed him with all of his heart. He had spent many days cooped up in his room wishing that there would be some news that Dumbledore was still alive. This was a wish that would not easily come true.

Harry had received many letters from his friends as well as people who were in the Order of the Phoenix. Harry knew deep down that he could not keep himself locked up in his room forever or he would go mad.

But, he had one thing that was really making him think. Ron, Harry's best friends, had written to him the day before

_Hey Harry_

_How is it going? Mum can't wait to see you again! Do you know when you are going to be out of that house yet? Err cant say to much here but … scrawled on the bottom of the letter was a symbol of the Marauders Map._

_Don't let the Muggle's get you down!_

_Ron_

_PS Hermione helped – bear that in mind!_

Harry knew that the symbol was from the Marauders map so he knew Ron (with a lot of help from Hermione) must have concealed the letter with some complicated charm. So Harry tried the password for the map - "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" but nothing happened. "Marauders Map" Harry said but nothing happened. Harry thought and thought but the only other password to this letter could be "Messer's Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs". With that little ants with inky feet were running over the page and at last the real letter appeared.

"_Hey Harry_

_You cracked the code! Mum says you're coming to stay at our house soon and you should tell that dreaded family of yours (as she said) that you will be picked up anytime on Friday next week. Any luck with the big H's? Hermione is here and it's all weddings, weddings, weddings – I never knew that Hermione should be so giggly! I seriously need some male backup – dad's useless!_

_I'm going mad over here!_

_Oh just thought you should know that Ginny is really upset since your break up. I think all this talk of weddings is getting her down. Could you try and write to her and tell her that you still care and all that mushy stuff._

_Cant wait to see you. Keep your broom polished – I'm going to thrash you at Quidditch, so be prepared!_

_See you next week!_

_Ron_

Harry laughed as he read the letter and felt like the nightmare of living at Privet would soon be over! However mixed up with this feeling of happiness Harry also felt guilt wash over him. He remembered how he had broken up with Ginny. She had been true and a faithful girlfriend but she would be in danger. Harry said to her that he would not be responsible for her death; yet he still loved her.

Miles away, Ginny was wakened by her ever-increasing nightmares. She had dreamt that Harry and all her family and friends were trapped in the Death Chamber of the Ministry. They were being tortured by Death Eaters and she either had to kill Harry, or all the people in the room would be tortured to insanity. Ginny got out of bed and slowly ambled down stairs to make herself a cup of tea. She looked around expecting to see the familiar surroundings of the Burrow, but instead the surfaces in the lounge were covered with pink and white material and collections of flowers. Fleur's and Bill's wedding made her feel even worse about her break up with Harry – _"Why should everyone else be happy when I'm not?"_ – She thought, but didn't really mean it

Ginny went to sit outside and she let her thoughts wander. She must have sat outside for at least two hours, as the sun was now fully raised. She had thought about You-Know-Who and his Death Easters, Harry, and his struggle against them. More importantly she pondered her feelings. Ginny was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Hermione come bustling in to the kitchen.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok? You seem to be lost in your own world." Hermione said concernedly

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot in my mind that's all." Ginny sighed.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here you know"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, but I'll be ok."

Ginny stood up and wandered inside over to the window. An owl came swooping in, its chestnut feathers shimmered in the dim glow of a summer's morning. Ginny's heart fell – she knew that owl. Hermione attempted to see who the letter was from, but the owl nipped her outstretched hand and flew over to the work top next to Ginny. The owl was owned by Michael Corner. Ginny relieved the owl of its letter, and the owl swooped out of the house.

_Hello Dearest Ginny,_

_How are you? – How has your summer been?_

_Mine has been ok. I know that we are not on speaking terms at the moment, but I will all ways be here for you. I still have feeling for you._

_That's all. If you ever need to talk owl me_

_Love_

_Mikey_

"That Boy!" Ginny said with immense anger as she threw the letter into the fire.

Judging my Hermione's expression, she was seriously confused.

"Oh sorry Hermione it was Michael Corner" Ginny explained "He breaks my heart and then expects me to pour my heart out to him! BOYS! "

And with that, she stormed upstairs.


End file.
